


Broken Heart

by Iamthehobbit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, turnwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, she hated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

Meg hated Ryan. Why? The asshole left her. Gave her no explanation, just...left. 

"Meg? How are you today? You've been-" Mariel stopped when she saw Megs face.

"I'm fine." Meg muttered. Which was a lie, and everyone knew it. But she couldn't help it. She really missed him. She thought she and Ryan were soul mates, that they would spend forever with each other. But she was wrong, and honestly dumb to believe something so fucking stupid. Everyone told her that she wasn't stupid, but she knew they were wrong and she was right. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have left, right?

~  
"Ryan! NO! Don't! Don't leave me!" Meg screamed. No. He cant leave her.   
"Meg. I'm...sorry." Meg squeezed her eyes to stop the tears, she wouldn't let him see her cry.   
"Ryan?" She whispered, too afraid to open her eyes. When she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes. 

He was gone.

Meg wailed.

~  
"Meg! Listen!" This time it was Lindsay. Almost everyone have told her to go visit Ryan, get closure. Meg argued she didn't need closure, she was fine. Which was a lie, of course, even Meg knew that. But that didn't mean she was going to admit that.

"Look. You miss Ryan. No shit. Ever since... you've been a shadow of the Meg we all know and love. If you don't go and visit him, ya know, maybe give your peace, then you can move on and be you. You know he-"

"Lindsay." Meg hissed. She hated when people used the excuse 'he wouldn't want you like this' bullshit. If he didn't want her to be wreck, then he wouldn't have left her. Simple. 

"Whatever," sighed Lindsay. "but you know I'm right. Think whatever you want, but you know you cant move on without doing this. You..what you are doing... it isn't healthy. You know that."

 

Meg snorted, but she knew she really was right. She was a shell of her former self. She got up, went to work, and then went home to her empty apartment. Writing stories for the Know, sewing new cosplay, all the stuff she loved, didn't make her happy anymore. Nothing really made her smile, and if she was being honest with herself, she was really worried that she would never smile again. 

And as much as she hated Ryan, she knew everyone was right. He would be so...distressed about she was living life.

Meg knew what she had to do.   
~  
When she pulled to where he was staying, it was like her body suddenly weighed a thousand tons. It took all her strength to walk up to where he was.   
Meg cleared her throat.  
Nothing.   
Ass.

"Ryan, I... ive been a wreck. And honestly? I don't know if I can ever be...well, me, ever again." Meg sniffled and wiped her nose. She didn't want to look at him, she decided to focus on her sneakers.

"I keep saying that I hate you. I don't really, I couldn't hate you even if I tried. But... That doesn't mean you didn't hurt me." She paused, wondering if he would say something. He used to wrap his arms around her when she cried. Not anymore.

"I love you, Ryan." She looked up, hoping to see those beautiful blue eyes she loved.

Instead, a cold slab of granite stared at her. Where her love should have stood, was an inscription, "James Ryan Haywood. A friend who made every day amazing. We miss you."

Meg walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sad fanfics, and I hope you guys like it. I'd love to write a companion piece of this, if that's something you want let me know!


End file.
